


have love will travel

by dizzy



Series: road trip mix tape 2016 (aka, the tour fics) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But really, though don't even know where we're going next," Dan admits. "And that's not as deep as it sounds, I mean I literally can't remember what city we play in next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	have love will travel

Austin is a blip of a city they spent less than a day in. Someone brings them food in the bus while Phil finishes the book he's reading and Dan rings his mum, because it's already his birthday in England and he hasn't remembered to call back home in weeks. 

*

Las Vegas is a celebration. 

They lock themselves out of their suite and have a small get together with the crew and laugh and dance and celebrate and drink, oh, they drink. Dan drinks. He drinks so much that when Phil fucks him that night he can't quite get there and Phil ends up coming first, fumbling apologies between curses while Dan just laughs and laughs and laughs because everything is good, even the parts that don't technically work as planned. 

(Phil makes it up to him the next morning, anyway.) 

* 

San Francisco is theirs, or at least they mean for it to be. The world feels sad but they want to find the sun. 

The cameras and the fans aren't entirely a surprise but they share disappointment across a crowded shop at the first calling out of their names. 

They make plenty of memories for themselves, Dan reminds himself. And the ones that they're forced to share with the world still count. It doesn't cease becoming something they did for them just because other people suddenly appropriate it for their own enjoyment. 

It's a good day. Dan still cries a little that night, and Phil still holds him a little more tightly than he normally would, but it's a good day. 

*

The first round of California shows are a three day blur. 

The weather is nice, if a bit too hot. Dan buys some shoes and has them shipped to a hotel then spends a day stressing over whether he'll actually get them in time. The people are friendly, though the monotony of meeting and greeting grows more bothersome the closer they get to the end. Distant yet diplomatic hugs, smile for the camera, scribble and name and field a question. 

They sleep on the bus and the laundry situation grows dire, mostly because Phil forgot to send half his clothes last time someone did a laundry run. But it's fine. Dan can't tell Cupertino from Sacramento but Phil and the bodyguard promise to keep his secret. 

*

Seattle is an early morning flight and a day of escape from the two month world of tour that he's been inhabiting. He talks to people he's been casually conversing with online for years. He gushes too much about the talent of other people, asks too many questions and is plied with far too many very nice things.

Seattle is also a night out at the cinema with Phil. A cinema they've never been in, with popcorn that tastes slightly off, and a movie-going crowd much lowder and more reacting than they're used to. Where the floor is sticky under Dan's feet and the volume is up slightly too loud and nothing is that familiar but also everything is, because movie dates have been a staple of their relationship since the start and time to be together and alone in a crowd of strangers has been hard to come by lately. 

Phil still tastes like funky chemical butter when they kiss goodnight. The light in the bathroom flickers and the blanket on the bed seems too short so one of them always wakes up cold but Seattle is still a warm memory that sticks. 

*

It's another city, another night. They're staying in because Dan needs to rest his voice.

They're also staying in because they just like to stay in. Because the tour is almost over but the next week will probably be the hardest yet and right now they can forget it all, so they will. 

Possibly in a literal sense. 

"Am I senile?" Dan asks. "Because I swear, I don't know where the fuck the last week went. It was so weird and - much." 

There are two questions in there, two days it go go. Phil ops for lightness, as he so often does. It's a quality Dan admires, and often relies on. "Why would you trust my opinion on that? I'm older than you, wouldn't I be even more senile than you?" 

"You were born senile, doesn't count. But really, though don't even know where we're going next," Dan admits. "And that's not as deep as it sounds, I mean I literally can't remember what city we play in next." 

"It's okay, I think the driver remembers." Phil grins. "Just tell yourself this is a nice little adventure you're on. The prize is finding out where we play next." 

"Adventure, my ass." Dan manhandles Phil until he's laying in the proper cuddling position. 

"I'll adventure your ass." Phil leers, sneaking in a grope. 

"Yes, Phil. Adventure my ass. That's how you woo a guy." Dan wiggles his fingers under Phil's t-shirt, between Phil's back and the bed where it's nice and warm. 

They've been a little more touchy than normal. So fucking what. 

Phil kisses his forehead. "Don't need to woo you. Already got you." 

Dan tilts his face in, wanting the kiss somewhere else. Phil obliges, and then does it again, and again. Mouths open, heads tilt. Dan's second hand joins the first under Phil's shirt and he tugs up until Phil, bright eyed and keenly interested, is letting him lift it off. 

Dan runs his hands down Phil's chest, pushing slightly until Phil's back hits the bed again. He grins and agrees, "Got me." 

In another week's time he still won't remember the city or the name of the hotel or the day of the week it happened on but he'll remember Phil just like this, post-card pretty and all his.


End file.
